grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Hermetic
Unlocking =Combos And Abilities= COMBO The description of how the hits Hermetic alias is way too complicated to explain in words so separemos things like this: * Description of the Movement of Arms: By Nina attack is not holding its impactors are therefore tied to their wrists, are raised fathoms making the pendulum to reach your opponent / target and hit. Basic Combo - Z + Z + Z + Z + Z Description: 1st Nina Z stands for the left arm and right pendulum hits 1 hit 2 Z Nina lifts her right arm to the left and the pendulum hits 1 hit The 3rd 4th and 5th Z run on a rotating sequence 3 Z beats it with the arm that is raised by being used in "2 Z" after the strike, the "4 Z" beat it with the other arm being rotated in a trunk. and getting back to the opponent to use the 5 Z repeating it closes around the right arm which was used in 3 Z. In short it rotates with the arms providing a complete turn. I apologize if the explanation failed to understand or even imagine the movement, but it is well to explain in words just witnessing the movement that you can understand clearly. Yin Combo - Z + Z + Z + Z + + ↑ ↑ Description: after making the complicated movements, by pressing "up + up" Nina stands both hands as if lifting something and feiche of a white light appears in front hitting the enemy with 2 hits. Yang Combo - Z + Z + Z + Z + + ￬ ￬ Description: After the complicated motion, press the "down low +" Nina points to the opponent and a dark ball is causing 2 hits. Note: As a class with many skills and with 2 bars of MP, the combos of Nina rezumem if only those 2. SKILLS Back - ← + ← (soon) Description: If Nina is in front and you press "back + back" giving it a jump back to back Teleport - ➝ ➝ + (soon) Description: Nina finally lost the fear of using the teleport, it now happens in a natural way in front but only for, or the direction in which Nina is looking. Seize - + ➝ ➝ (soon with the enemy) Description: Nina grabs the opponent by the neck and put on the floor (no damage), then she lifts the opponent with two strokes of magical energy and Levite, in the air, and loose. Note: There is no stronger or weaker than the conventional Seize the damage was only divided by 2 (the target can not be caught in the air as he suspends Nina) Yin Yang - ￬ ↑ + + Z Description: Nina throws its diagonal impactors in press "Z" once again (be quick) and it launches the Ying Yang symbol that turns down and is taking 2 hits set. Mandala of Light - ➝ ➝ + + + Z ← Description: While being in his teleport and then use the back and press "Z", Nina raises a mandala playing their opponents in the air when next to it (they are very close to it). What is a Mandala?: Mandala is a Buddhist symbol as a circle that symbolizes the place where gods governing 4 (store) the 4 cardinal points Mandalas are Japanese, Indian, and many other countries who believe in the existence of many gods or in Buddhism. Amazing Tap - Z + ￬ Description: After the first hand movement, Nina strongly supports both hands on the floor and is open a hole out of which 3 red bats flying around causing light damage. Cleft of Paradise or attack during teleport - ➝ ➝ + + Z Description: After or during his teleport Nina stands a hand forward and you open a vertical hole in the air where leaving 3 blue butterflies flying each to one side also causing light damage. * Probable Doubt - "But Wait! It will use 3 butterflies in an attack the same ball of fire Mage? Ah! Is going to be very strong appeal!" Actually is the same Take the damage was divided into 3 so each butterfly cause 1 / 3 the damage of a ball of fire. (The same goes for the bats) Aurora - Z + ↑ Description: After the first hand movement, Nina points to the sky and drops a radius color next to it (experience) but the color predominant color is white, the drop radius to the opponent stands a little above the ground on account of their impact =Skills= Techniques Of Light -Energy-Yin Consumption: 1Bar of MP Description: Nina raises both hands and two balls of light moving your body, as moving will go away scaring the enemy (the spheres give two rounds) Effect: None-adcional - Extent: Small -Estela-Blowing Consumption: 2 bars of MP Description: Nina stands for both hands forward, and fired an average of feiches small amount of light that follow straight and horizontal the feiches not stop the enemy they get in through the screen, until the end but are very fast, you must have your target in sight, if the opposite may miss everyone. Effect: None-adcional - Range: Great but low durability Cross-Punishment - Consumption: 3 bars of MP Description: You open a portal that brings air in large angels 3 with closed eyes and swords Putting face up, they saw the approaching their swords with the tip down and hit the 3 at the same time Effect: None-adcional - Range: Great Shadow Techniques Energy-Yang - Consumption: 1 bar MP Description: Nina stands the two currents of impactors being with their crystals suspended on the edge ... a power is transmitted through the chains and burst to reach the tip of the chain (in the crystal) Effect: None-adcional - Extent: Small Malignant-Bote - Consumption: 2 bars of MP Description: Nina stands the right arm and the pendulum of the right hand is turned into a snake that attacks on Black ZigZag and a bite at the end of the journey. Effect: None-adcional - Range: Medium -Call - Consumption: 3 bars of MP Description: After a long time without seeing it to appear only on the 1st Class, Nina can now invoke the Ling in his third technique of shadow, Nina throws the two impactors for high shine and they appear in the form of both eyes on the screen rubys it relies on that Ling is attacking a huge black ball of dark aura that generates a huge explosion. Effect: None-adcional - Scope: Field Clarification: Nina nor blesses or curses a lot less, so there is no technical support Buff or Debuff class is totally dedicated to the struggle.